Applied Behavior Analysis (ABA) remains the most effective and scientifically-validated approach to remediate the deficits due to Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) and intellectual disabilities (ID). There are serious challenges in delivering effective ABA: unavailability of effective treatment in many places; high instructor turnover; loss of program fidelity due to complexity and instructor variability; onerous data collection that directs attention away from the learner; and the time sink of creating required reports and charts that steals time away from instructional activities. A software platform named GAINS (Guidance, Assessment and Information System) is being developed that uniquely incorporates artificial intelligence to overcome problems in delivering ABA. GAINS is powered by expert guiding software that incorporates knowledge of ABA practice and curricula personalized for the individual with developmental challenges. Like Google Maps that guides you step-by-step and updates as you go along, GAINS guides instructors and caregivers and adapts to client responses on the fly. In this way, expert guiding technology reduces a priori training requirements in ABA while providing real- time apprenticeship coaching to overcome variability in instructor experience and improve program fidelity. Improved program fidelity promotes better learning outcomes of individuals with ASD and ID. The project will evaluate and iteratively innovate expert guiding technology to support the powerful, but difficult to implement, ABA technique of Task Analysis (TA). There are two overarching aims: 1) conduct scientifically-valid, clinical trials to evaluate the efficacy of expert guiding technology to support instructors to better help individuals with developmental challenges due to ASD and ID learn life and vocational skills and use the results in Phase I to develop larger, more comprehensive clinical trials to be conducted in Phase II; and 2) use clinical trials in Phase I and Phase II to more effectively identify and prioritize iterative innovations in expert guiding technology as part of successive Design Science Research Cycles. Single Case Research Designs (SCRD) will be used to evaluate expert guiding technology interventions to support Task Analysis. SCRDs are a viable alternative to large group studies such as randomized clinical trials. Single case studies involve repeated measures, and manipulation of an independent variable. SCRD studies allow for rigorous experimental evaluation of intervention effects and provide a strong basis for establishing causal inferences. Advances in design and analysis techniques for SCRD have made SCRD studies increasingly popular in educational and psychological research. Chimes Delaware will be the site for clinical trials. Chimes Delaware is one of the largest providers of community services for adults with intellectual, autism, and co-occurring disabilities. The project team has worked together for many years and is uniquely qualified. If successful, the increase of scientifically-validated technical capabilities of expert guiding technology will profoundly affect clinical practice.